


Nothing But a Memory No One Remebers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Paradox Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave meet their end in paradox space together.





	Nothing But a Memory No One Remebers

_Hand in hand, we wait together for the universe to crack. _ _To end._

Somehow, behind the black traces of space, there is nothing but white.

You think that you should feel fear. You think maybe you should try to turn into wind to escape it.

But the thought is something fleeting that only stays in your mind for a moment before it passes.

How could you leave behind Dave?

You pull him into a hug instead, placing your face into his chest and confessing once again, "I love you."

He places his hands on your back and replies back what he always does, "I love you more."

A sudden burst of light smacks into you, before you even have a chance to register the hit, before you could think about the pain.

Your mind was to focused on the person that you were holding.

Were holding...

You fade...

Fade into being nothing...

Nothing but a memory.


End file.
